Zach Penn
Basic Overview *'Name: '''Zachary Allen Penn, aka "The Ronin" *'Gender': Male *'Race: Human (Mage) *'''Tradition: Orphan *'Essence': Questing *'Rank and Title': Persona Non Grata *'Arete': 4 *'Date of Birth': May 17th, 1983 *'Cabal(s)': Don't make me laugh. *'Chantry(s)': Banned from as many as would listen. *'Occupation': Vagrant, odd-jobber (security, handywork, and machining when he can get it.) *'Creation Date': January 5, 2016 *'Status': Active RP hooks Philosophers and Free Thinkers: Zach wanders around and thrives on opportunities to debate moral philosophy with anyone and everyone. He's a decidedly secular humanist, feminist, and social-contract theory subscriber. Among mages: Zach Penn, dubbed "The Ronin" by the Order of Hermes' House Tytalus, is a notorious Orphan troublemaker. Some say he's Nephandi, others say he's just vanilla evil. Everyone agrees he's an asshole. He got the nickname for his habit of wandering - apparently aimlessly - and challenging any fellow mage he happened upon to Certamen. He lost a lot, but he's also won a fair bit, and for whatever reason, the Order of Hermes saw fit to ban their membership from dueling with him ever again. After whatever kerfluffle precipitated that course of action, he was also banned from basically every chantry in Europe, and many in North America and beyond. tl;dr - if you see this guy in town? Lock up your chantry and keep an eye on your libraries. The man is a menace. Among Gaians: Those connected to New York City's Garou enough to hear gossip might have heard of a certain Black Fury kin who was, in classic soap opera fashion, the interest of a slew of 'rou who really ought to have known better. This guy cohabitated with her, and it came out that he was a Mage after she was abducted by Mages. (He was involved somehow, but it's not clear how, exactly.) This guy liaised between the Sept and a third group of mages when the pack tasked with recovering the kin couldn't find her. Mage Group #3 apparently hated the kidnappers, and with their help, the kin was recovered. Apparently the whole 'liaison' thing had something to do with a favor this guy owed the pack in question. Those REALLY into New York City sept gossip could discover that he was the victim of a bane possession that he was able to partially fight off, but he couldn't actually shake the thing without this pack's intercession. He apparently left New York shortly before the Sept of The Green was laid dormant to protect it during the BSD uprising. Troublemaker: If you ever want someone to show up and... erm... spice up a scene? Feel free to grab Zach. He gets around and has a keen eye for active trouble. He has zero qualms about sticking his nose into other people's business as long as it looks like that business involves something he'd object to (which is rather a lot). Contacts: Nick: It's funny how much you're not the guy I was hoping you'd turn out to be, but in all the ways that aren't useful to me, you are. Ah well. I've rather made my bed now, haven't I? Ghost: Why do I have such a knack for stumbling into people like you? Jack: It's like you can see the premises, but not the conclusion... I can't decide if that's because you don't want to, or don't see how they're related. Val: Not as smart as you think, or you'dve realized why the hard sell's a big turn-off. Still, you're at least civil about it. Emma: Serious, but open mind. My favorite kind! You ask the right questions, even if you're too quick to dismiss what you're truly capable of. Nolan: Still working you out. Something's off about you, but I haven't put my finger on it yet. Jenelle: You sell yourself short, but at least we're past the prancing on eggshells. Sandra: Well this is refreshing as fuck; now we're getting somewhere. Trace: Alright, a friend of Jack's is worth a listen. I'll see what I can do. Jamethon: I know you just don't get it. I know you have absolutely no way of knowing. But fuck you all the same. Music: Fort Minor - Remember The Name The Heavy - Ain't No Place For A Hero Imagine Dragons - Believer Shinedown - Dangerous Linkin Park - Guilty All The Same Disturbed - Who Taught You How To Hate? Rage Against The Machine - Know Your Enemy Godsmack - Straight Out Of Line Christina Aguilera - Fighter KMDFM - Trust Category:Mages Category:Present PCs Category:Foil